Minion
by Drmiracle
Summary: "You've set foot on my grounds, therefore I will make you my new minion, and forevermore my personal companion." The Pack: Nina, Eddie, Mara, Joy, & Alfie. The Colony: Fabian, Patricia, Amber KT & Willow. The Pack is the strongest group of werewolves you'll ever meet, But when one of their own is taken to become a minion for the colony, they'll do anything to get her back.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my new multi-couple and multi-chapter story! It's mainly Fabina and it's loosely based off of Twilight, but kind of isn't based off of it at all. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Full Summary: **

**"You have set foot on my grounds, therefore I will make you my newest minion, and forevermore my personal companion."**

** The Pack: Nina, Eddie, Mara, Joy, Alfie and Trudy.**

** The Colony: Fabian, Patricia, Jerome, Amber and Willow.**

** The Pack is the strongest group of werewolves you'll find out there, but when one of their own is taken to become a minion for The Colony, they'll fight to the depths to get her back. But they just might be surprised by who joins them. . .**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**General POV**

**Chapter One: Prologue **

"Is that as fast as you can run?" The dirty blonde called behind her, her long wavy hair blowing in the wind.

"You just wait!" The other blonde called from behind her, speeding up as he did.

"You guys are way too competitive," Mara said, catching up with the both of them, Alfie following close behind.

"We're related," the dirty blonde girl said, placing a hand on her blonde brother's broad shoulder. "Of course we are."

They all laughed and watched as the sun began to rise.

They all smiled and looked around their current setting; the woods.

It looked so peaceful when the sun was beginning to rise. The golden light jumped off of everything, and animals began to come out.

Speaking of animals. . .

"Hey," Alfie spoke up. "Where's Joy?"

They all looked around for their brunette friend, but didn't see her.

"Where is she?" Nina asked, looking around the woods.

"Wait," Eddie said, scrunching his eyebrows together and listening hard. "I think I can hear her. . . She's close. Really close. In fact I think she'll be here in-,"

Eddie didn't get to finish his sentence as a growl echoed through the woods and a deer ran by, but a gigantic dog figure ran after it and jumped on it, sinking its gigantic teeth into it.

"Now," Eddie finished, looking at the dog figure.

It turned around after having devoured the deer's whole right leg, minus the bones, and sat down like a poised dog, and, in the matter of five seconds, turned into a human girl.

"Joy," Nina said, sounding slightly annoyed. "How many times do we have to tell you not to run off hunting when we're running?"

"I'm sorry!" Joy said, standing up from her spot on the grassy ground. "I was just so _hungry_!"

Alfie smirked and looked at Joy with a knowing look. Joy smiled at him, a twinkle in her eye.

"At least I got breakfast," Joy added with a grin.

By now, Nina was eyeing the motionless deer with hungry eyes. She licked her lips and sighed as she let go of all control, and turned into her true form; a werewolf.

Joy smirked as Nina's golden-brown coated wolf body was revealed to all. Nina jumped at the animal, and after a minute, Eddie turned into his werewolf form and jumped at it. Alfie and Mara just stood and watched. Joy cocked her head at them.

"We went for a midnight hunt," Mara told Joy. "We're not hungry."

Joy nodded and looked behind her as the siblings of the pack devoured the other leg and foot of the deer.

So, I bet you're wondering, _What the heck is going on? Why did those kids just turn into werewolves?!_

Well, I'll tell you something. Nina, Eddie,-the brother and sister-Alfie, Joy and Mara are all part of a family. A _werewolf _family. Let's just say their purpose was to protect their family from The Colony.

What is The Colony, may you ask? The Colony is a group if cold-blooded, evil vampires whose sole purpose was to kill all that they felt threatening, and let's just say werewolves were one of those things.

But the reason werewolves still remained was for one reason and one reason only.

The Treaty.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in your review! I won't update this for four or five days, so at least 5 or 6 reviews will make me happy! **

**Review? **

**-Drmiracle**


	2. The Treaty

**Oh. My. Anubis. The last chapter was viewed over 100 times! I am so happy! The only thing I'm sad about is the fact the it was viewed 100 times, but was only ****_reviewed _****5 times. **

**Enjoy this chapter guys! I tried to make it kind of long!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Treaty**

**General POV**

The Treaty was the mere reason every single werewolf in Liverpool and on still existed.

The Treaty was formed by the Elders, the oldest of the werewolves, and the Gods, the oldest and most powerful vampires from The Colony.

The Elders found that their population of werewolves was decreasing rapidly, and so the confronted the Gods, whom formed a deal not to kill any werewolves from their packs or tribes, as long as no wolves set foot on their land.

Ah, where and what is there land you ask? The Colony's land was bigger than Alaska itself. The Colony's land included 50 acres of the woods and forests,(plural, meaning more than one forest)several houses and, to make a big bang, the castle in which The Colony lived in.

The Colony's castle was sacred. And I mean _sacred _if anyone that wasn't either part of The Colony or a minion would be killed instantly. And no questions would be asked. It was the worst things ever.

"C'mon guys," Nina said, turning into her human form. She wiped some blood from her mouth and ushered everyone into a group again.

"Eddie?" The blonde boy was still in his wolf form.

Eddie turned into his human form and sighed.

"Remember what dad said about us?" He said.

"No one ever sees us, Eddie," Nina said, smiling a little.

"Dad can't punish us."

Eddie nodded.

"You're right, Neens."

"I always am." Nina said, whipping her hair.

And with that, she set off in a fast sprint.

"Hey!" Eddie called to the group running ahead. "Not fair!"

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

"What would you like for you 120th birthday, brother?" Patricia asked from across the room. She was laying on her black and grey bed with her feet resting on a pillow.

"Does it really matter, Patricia?" I asked from across the room.

"Of course it does, Fabian," Patricia said, jumping up. Her long red hair jumped with her.

"Why?" I asked, looking up from my phone. "More than 100 years in the making, why should we celebrate that?"

"You have eternal life, Fabian!" Patricia exclaimed. "Don't celebrate your birthday, celebrate that!"

"Whys should I?" I asked. "I don't enjoy watching every Queen Elizabeth since the first die."

"Queen Elizabeth isn't even dead," Patricia reminded me. "We turned her, remember?"

I rolled his eyes at his sister. "You know what I mean."

"No, I really don't."

"Patricia," I groaned. "All I want to do is get another personal minion since _someone _ate my last one!"

"He was getting on my nerves and it was dinner time!" Patricia defended herself. I rolled his eyes again.

"How about a minion, Patricia? Get me a minion for my birthday, okay?"

"I gotcha," Patricia said, grinning.

I smiled at my sister.

She got up, her long dark blue gown going with her.

"I'm going to find Amber and then we'll get ready for school. Check the perimeter of the castle for indruders, okay?"

Ah, there's the other Patricia. Patricia can be the sister Patricia, and the royal Patricia. I love both of them.

"Okay," I say, smiling.

Patricia smiles and walks out of the room.

* * *

**KT's POV**

I was walking along the halls of the castle as the servants walked around getting everything neat.

"Here you go, Princess Kara," a servant said, handing me a glass with a thick, red liquid in it.

"Deer blood, I expect." I say.

"Only the finest for you." He assures. I smirk and drink the whole glass in one gulp. Ah, I love deer blood.

"Thank you, Carrington," I say. He takes the glass and smiles, walking away, and I continue walking.

I keep walking until I'm in the Garden. The sun's out. I immediately shield my eyes, and hiss. I can't help it.

A servant runs out and hands me a cloak and sunglasses. Out of all of my siblings, I hate the sun the most. And we all hate the sun.

I put on the sunglasses and the servant who's name I don't remember places the cloak over my shoulder and ties the strings. After that she runs back inside. I love not having to do anything.

I stop by the patch of roses we have and look around the perimeter. I don't see anything weird except- Oh my God!  
"Fabian, Patricia, everyone! Get out here! They broke the treaty!"

* * *

**Amber's POV**

Me and Patricia are talking about when our next hunt will be as she gets dressed for school. She puts on a button up corset top, leather jeans and biker boots. The corset only shows off an inch of midriff and it doesn't even matter because she's putting a leather jacket on over it. The sun started to come in through the curtains so we put on our sunglasses and cloaks. We hate the sun, but not as much as our sister, Kara, or KT as we call her.

All of the sudden we hear a loud scream from outside in the garden. Willow, our other sister, comes running in and yells about someone breaking a treaty.

We immediately know what that means.

Execution.

* * *

**Okay, i haven't updated in a while, so here's this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Announcement

**Oh. My. Hotcakes. **

**I went to my page and decided to see what stories I could take off of hiatus and I realized I hadn't updated this story in almost 3 months.**

**1 because I'm blocked**

**And 2 my after-school swimming lessons make no time. **

**So, I'm going to simply wait a little while to continue this story, just until I'm sure of what I want to do with it. I have the whole concept written out in my head, but for some reason I can't type it.**

**I'm very sorry you guys.**

**But, for those of you who like Jara and all that fluff, you'll enjoy my story Love & Drama that is now off of hiatus.**

**But, I'm gonna say this now, DON'T REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**When I continue on with this story and delete this, you won't be able to review the chapter. You can PM your thoughts and, if you have any, ideas for this story. **

**Lots of Love -Drmiracle**


End file.
